This invention relates generally to a screw jack for recreational vehicles and more particularly to motor operator for a screw jack for recreational vehicles.
Recreation vehicles, such as motor homes, travel trailers, campers, etc., are preferably leveled and stabilized when parked for convenience and comfort. Stabilizing the RV reduces vibration and bouncing upon movement inside. Prior art screwjacks can be slow to operate between a retracted or travel position and an extended position where the screw jack can be loaded to level and stabilize the recreational vehicle.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present screw jacks. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.